Go Figure
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Santana has a two year old son after being raped by Rick at one of Puck's parties. No one knows about her son not even Glee club. Santana gets partnered up with Rachel on a school project. Will love blossom between Rachel and Santana? Will Rachel know about Santana's son? G!p Rachel. Don't like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

Go Figure – Santana has a two year old son after being raped by Rick at one of Puck's parties. No one knows about her son not even Glee club. Santana gets partnered up with Rachel on a school project. Will love blossom between Rachel and Santana? Will Rachel know about Santana's son? G!p Rachel. Don't like Don't Read. This story is for carlielovesdemi.

I do not own Glee or any of it's Characters

…..

Chapter 1

Santana's POV

I wake up to crying sounds, and I turn over to see my son standing up in his crib. I get up and go over to him. He stops crying when I do.

"Hey baby." I pick him up and rock him. I sit down on the bed with my son Nolan, and continue to rock him. I hear my door open and I look up to see my mom standing there. She speaks up.

"Nolan okay?" She asked me yawning.

"Yeah, he's okay." I look down to see Nolan sleeping now.

"You want me to take him?" She asked me.

"It's okay mom, I'll put him in the bed with me." I lay Nolan down in the middle of the bed.

"San, are you okay?" She looks worried.

"I will be. You know the day is coming up mom and I'm scared." I say trying not to cry.

"I know honey. I wish he didn't get away with this." She comes over and sits down beside me.

"I hate Rick, but I love Nolan. I wouldn't trade him for anything." I look over at my son smiling.

"Hey, that's my grandbaby. I wouldn't trade him for nothing neither. I wouldn't even trade you Santana." She kisses my head and rubs my arm.

"Have you spoken to dad?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he's ready to come home and see Nolan. The whole family." She says.

"Yeah, but when. I really don't want Nolan to grow up without knowing his grandpa." I pull the sock back onto Nolan's feet.

"He's going to call me tomorrow and tell me when." She smiles.

"I'm glad. I miss him." I yawn.

"I miss him too. Go back to bed." She stands up and begins to walk out of my room.

"I love you mom." I say to her.

"I love you Santana. So much." She blows a kiss at me and heads back to her room. I look over at Nolan and kiss his head.

"Mami loves you Nolan." I turn my light back off and go back to sleep. I have to go to school in the morning. I wake up with slob all over my face, I open my eyes all the way and see Nolan with drool over his face. I take his baby blanket and wipe the drool off of me and him. I hear a knock.

"Santana?' I hear my mom on the other side of the door.

"Come in." I call out.

"Morning honey. Hey Nolan." She picks up my son and he squeals happily.

"I'm so tired." I say rubbing my eyes sighing. I feel the bed dip.

"You want to stay home today?" She asked me.

"No, I have to go. For Nolan." I say to my mom.

"I have breakfast ready if you're hungry." She says getting up.

"I'll be right down." I say.

"Okay honey." My mom walks out of my room.

"Fuck." I get out of bed and get ready for school. I finally take my shower and do my hair. I walk downstairs and see Nolan eating a piece of bread. I walk over and pick him up.

"Hey baby." I kiss him on the head. Nolan plays with Santana's necklace she has on and tries to put it into his mouth. Santana stops him. Santana walks in and sits down in a chair, her mom puts down her breakfast on the table.

"I'll take him." Maribel picks up Nolan who makes happy sounds. I smile at him, he's my pride and joy. He keeps me going everyday, I love him so much. I dig into my breakfast, so I won't be late for school. I stand up and smile.

"See ya mom. Bye Nolan." I kiss the both of them and leave for school.

….

Rachel's POV

Well, this is great I just go slushied again, good thing I had an extra pair of clothes. I quickly change in the bathroom stalls. I hear the door open and my hitches. I look through the crack of the door, and I see my long time crush Santana looking in the mirror. She's so hot, and I can't help to look at her. She turns to look back and I hide.

"Hello?" She asks. I don't say anything, I just wait until she finishes. I look back through the crack and I see that she's gone. I didn't hear the door close. I gulp, and open the door. I look around and I don't see her. I bend down in the sink and begin to wash my hair out, when I'm done doing that. I rise back up and see her standing behind me with a mean look on her face.

"Shit." I whisper.

"Why were you watching me Berry?" She asked with a scowl on her face.

"I-I wasn't." I say nervously, Santana really scares me, but I she's still beautiful.

"I know you were, we're the only ones here in the bathroom." She spits.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I can't help to think you're beautiful Santana." I confess to her, I'm not going to be a punk anymore.

"What?" She asks with wide eyes.

"Look, hate me all you want, but I think you're beautiful." I shrug taking some paper towels and wiping my face off.

"Why?" She asked.

"Take a look Santana, and you tell me." I throw the paper towels away.

"See you in class." She rushes out of the bathroom, I follow her to our History class. I walk into the class and sit down in my regular seat. I see Santana in the back with her friends. She glances at me and then turns back to look at Brittany who she's giving dreamy looks to. She likes Brittany, of course. I turn to look at Miss Akens. She tells that we have a history assignment that we'll have to do. She says it's a group project and she'll pick our partners.

"Okay, I've partnered you guys up. Finn and Puck, Artie and Sam, Mercedes and Kurt, Tina and Mike, Rory and Sugar, Joe and Blaine, Brittany and Quinn, and Rachel and Santana." She lots off. You've got to be kidding me!

"Can I switch with Quinn?" I asked her not wanting to be partnered up with Santana.

"I'm sorry Miss Berry, my mind is made up." She says sitting down. Well fuck me gently. I'm so dead, Santana hates me, and she would probably kill my ass. After what happened in the bathroom, I don't think I'll have chance surviving. The bell rings and it's time to go home! Finally! I go out to my locker and put the rest of my books up for the day. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn around to see Santana standing there.

"Yes Santana?" I sigh not wanting to fight with her right now.

"Look Berry, I don't want this neither but I have to pass this class." She says sighing. She looks stressed out.

"Um…Okay." I nod.

"Your house?" She asked.

"Sure." I smile a little bit.

"Cool, see you later." She walks away and head out of the door. I walk out of the school, and head into my car to go home. I pull up in my driveway and head inside of my house, I run upstairs and plop onto my bed. I can't believe I'm about to have my long time crush over my house, this is going to be awkward.

End of this chapter. I've been working on this story a while. I hope you guys liked it, because it's going to be a good story. Which story next? Sweet Lady Kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Santana's POV

I walk inside my house setting my stuff down beside the door. I walk into the kitchen and put my wings in the oven. I walk back to the living room and cut on the tv. I smile when I see Rizzoli & Isles was on, this show is the shit. I hear the door open, and I turn to look to see that it's my mom walking in with Nolan.

"Hi baby." My mom greets as she closes the door.

"Hi mom. Hey baby." I pick my little man who giggles. I puts his hand on my face and kisses my lips. He's so smart.

"How was school?" She asked me setting her stuff down, I place Nolan on my right hip and sigh.

"It's was fine, I got partnered up with Berry today. I have to pass this class or I won't graduate." I bounce Nolan.

"Honey, Rachel is a nice girl, I don't see why everyone has a problem with her. I work with her father Leroy." She says walking into the kitchen.

"She told me I was beautiful." I say.

"What? Oh my gosh!" My mom gushes.

"Mom, I really don't like her in that way." I whine sitting down in a chair.

"At least she likes you Santana, I've always wanted you to have a girlfriend." She says taking out some frozen foods.

"I know mom, but it's so hard to find a nice girlfriend, and they're boys like Rick who would love to take advantage of that." I feel my tears forming.

"Santana, that night wasn't your fault baby, it was his. Why didn't Puck save you?" She turns around and raises a brow at me.

"Mom, it's Puck. He only cares about himself sometimes. He doesn't even know, nobody does, and I want to keep it that way." I say playing with Nolan.

"I understand baby." She nods cutting on the stove.

"Have you spoken to dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's coming home in two more days." She smiles.

"Finally. Can I take a break from school?" I asked.

"Sure, we need to go shopping for Nolan anyway, he's running out of stuff." She wipes her hands off with a dish towel.

"Yeah, he does." I kiss my son's head.

"So do you want to go away when the day comes?" She leans up against the counter.

"Yeah, I do. I'm taking him with me. I don't want Rick finding out." I stand up.

"I'm so glad we Lopez's have strong genes. I didn't want him looking like that bastard." She spits out angrily.

"I agree." I smile at my mom.

"You got homework?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go do it now." I walk upstairs with Nolan, who's babbling some baby stuff. I walk into my room and place him on the bed. I start to tear up because 6 more days before that day comes. I can't have Nolan here around that time, I sniff.

"Mama." He speaks.

"Yes?" I turn to look at him wiping my tears.

"Up." He holds his hand out to me. I pick him up trying not to cry some more.

"No cry." He wipes my tears away, my boy is so smart.

"I'm sorry baby." I say to him.

"I help." He kisses my cheek and smiles at me.

"Yes, you're my big man." I nuzzle my nose with his.

"Love you." He place his tiny hands on my cheeks.

"Love you too baby." I put him down on the bed and began my homework while Nolan plays with his cars.

…..

Rachel's POV

I walk downstairs and see my father playing the piano.

"Hey dad." I greet.

"Hey Rachel." My dad Leroy says.

"I'm going to head over to the baby store." I say grabbing my keys.

"Oh, yeah that's right. Your cousin Charlotte baby shower is in two weeks." He stands up walking over to me.

"How did you forget? She called you like 6 times." I laugh at him.

"I'm old Rachel." He chuckles.

"Well, I'll pick up some extra stuff for you and dad." I tell him holding my hand out for more cash.

"You're going to tell your father if I don't give you any extra money right?" He sighs out.

"Yep, and I'll know he'll band you away from sex for a week." I tease him.

"Fine, always got to bring up sex." He groans pulling out a large amount of cash.

"Thank you, and I'm also telling Charlotte that you forgot." I smile at him.

"Geez Rachel. Here." He pouts giving me his credit card.

"Hmm, I'm thinking about a $700 dollar crib." I say to him.

"I'll ground you for a week if you buy that, you didn't have a $700 dollar crib." He says to me.

"No, it was $1,500 dollar crib with stars on it, uncle Pete bought it for me." I laugh counting the money.

"I hate that man, trying to steal your dad away from me, for all we know I could've been your uncle." He growls.

"Daddy please, uncle Pete is married to that guy he met at the stupid convention. He's not attractive." I make a face.

"You're right, I'm fabulous." He smiles.

"Yes, you are." I nod.

"What is it Rachel?" He crosses his arms.

"About your car?" I grin.

"Oh hell no, not in a million years." He shakes his head and tries to walk off.

"I'll tell dad about that time, you broke his hand made coffee machine." I smirk. He turns back around and looks at me.

"You wouldn't." He says in shock.

"I have him on speed dial." I wiggle my phone in my hand.

"Fine." He tosses his keys to me.

"Cool, love you." I kiss his cheek quickly.

"You're so on next time!" I hear him say.

"That's a bet!" I yell back closing the door and heading out to the baby store. I finally arrived at the baby store, I grab a basket and I began to look around. Charlotte is having a baby girl, so I picked out a lot of shit for my baby cousin. I'm looking in the crib section until I hear a familiar voice.

"Mami, do you think Nolan needs a more bottles?" I hear the familiar voice.

"Yeah, he does. Remember when he bit off the nipple on it?" I hear another woman giggle.

"Yeah, he almost bit off mine." I hear Santana say. I peek around the corner and see her and her mom, and a little boy who looks like he's two years old. He looks up at me and shrieks. Santana turns around and her eyes widen.

"H-hi Santana." I wave nervously.

"Rachel?" She looks down at my basket and raises a brow.

"It's not what you think, my cousin is having a baby shower." I say quickly, before she thinks I'm having a baby.

"Oh." She says.

"Honey, is this the girl who called you beautiful?" I hear Santana's mom say.

"Mom!" Santana groans in embarrassment.

"Yes, that's me, and that's because she is." I say blushing.

"Finally!" She shrieks in happiness.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Lopez." I say politely.

"Oh non-sense it's Marie, and thanks for thinking about my daughter as a beautiful person." She wraps her arm around Santana.

"Always." I nod and I turn around.

"Bye." I hear a small voice say. I turn around and see the little boy waving at me.

"See ya little man." I wave back and go to the front to pay for my stuff. After I've paid for everything, I unlock my car and put all of the baby stuff in. I look up and see Santana struggling. I walk over to her and help.

"Thanks." She says strapping the little boy in his car seat.

"What's his name?" I asked smiling at him.

"Nolan." She says.

"Santana…." I trail off, but I'm cut off.

"Don't. Please." I hear her whimper.

"Santana, I'm not going to tell anyone, I know it's scary for me to know, but I'll always keep your secret." I place a hand on her shoulder.

"Promise?" She looks up at me with wet eyes.

"Promise." I say wiping her tears away, I walk away getting into my car. I back out of the parking lot, and wink at Santana. I drive off heading home. When I arrived at my house, I walk in and see a face that I haven't seen in years.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I growl balling up my fists.

End of this chapter. I know it's early for Rachel to see Santana's son, but that's what's going to make them get closer to each other. Rachel and Santana are going to have a nice little talk next chapter, and Brittany and Puck will finally show up. So will all of the Glee kids. Santana's father will be in the next chapter also. Who's in Rachel's house? How was the little Pezberry moment? How about Santana's mom Marie? She's something else huh? Lol. How was the scene between Rachel and her dad Leroy? Which story next? Sweet Lady Kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel's POV

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked balling up my fists.

"I had to see you Rachel." My mother says looking down at her shoes. She doesn't deserve to see me.

"Get out!" I yell going to open the door. She grabs my wrist stopping me, I jerk my hand away from her.

"Rachel, you can't kick me out." She looks at me with scared eyes.

"Give me one good reason Shelby, because I'm thinking about calling the cops on your ass." I give her a hard glare.

"Look, your dad is after me and I got on the first plane here. I have to hide here for while and I was wondering if I can." I see that she's crying now.

"You didn't want me when I was living with you in New York. You chose my father over me, who's a rapist. He doesn't love me or you." I say angrily, the nerve of this woman.

"Rachel, can I stay here for a couple of days?" She pleads, I can by the look in her eyes that she needs help.

"Fine, I'll ask my dad, but think that I forgive you about this." I say.

"Thank you." She goes upstairs in our guest room.

"This is going to be bad." I say to myself going upstairs in my room. All I can really think about right now is Santana. She has a son, and she looked scared about me finding out. I have to talk to her, so I pack up some snack for us and Nolan. I grab my keys, I yell out to Shelby that I'm leaving, she tells me she is too so she could go get her clothes. I leave the house heading over to Santana's.

…..

Santana's POV

I'm trying do my homework, but Nolan keeps crawling on me, I look over at my son who's smiling at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Miwlk." He says.

"Okay, come on." I pick him up and take him downstairs, but I hear a knock on the door. I go over and open the door and it's Rachel.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" I asked looking at her.

"I thought we could start on our project." She says clearing her throat.

"Yeah, come on in." I step aside to let her in, I also notice a bag she has on her shoulder.

"Nice place." She turns to look at me with a smile.

"Thanks." I close the door. "What's in the bag?" I asked pointing to it.

"Oh, some snacks for me you & little man here. Is that okay?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, thank you." I smile going over to pick up Nolan, but he reaches over to Rachel. That's odd, Nolan is very shy when it comes down to strangers.

"Hi." Rachel greets Nolan. He's getting frustrated because Rachel didn't take him. He reaches out further for her.

"You can hold him." I say.

"Okay." She takes Nolan and bounces him.

"Hi." Nolan waves at Rachel.

"Hey little man, I'm Rachel." Rachel says smiling at him. This is so awkward, I didn't think that Nolan would be this happy seeing Berry. I hear the door open and it's my mom.

"Hi guys." My mom greets us putting her stuff down.

"Hey mom." I go over and hug her. She smirks at me when she sees Rachel holding Nolan, I roll my eyes at her.

"You guys want dinner? I can cook my home made pizza." She gushes excitedly.

"Sure, I could help." Rachel offers.

"Oh no, you stay here bond. Oh I can't wait to tell my husband!" My mom says happily.

"Mom would you stop embarrassing me." I whine in embarrassment.

"Oh I am not going to stop young lady, I'm so happy." She says with a smile.

"She's here for our project." I say chuckling.

"Yeah, and then it's a date right after that, then marriage. Don't think I don't know what goes through your head Santana." My mom says going into the kitchen. I shake my head as I look at Rachel who's blushing.

"She's awesome." Rachel says holding my son.

"She wants me to find the right one." I say going to sit down on the couch.

"You will, if it's not me, then someone will take care of you and Nolan." She places him down on the couch.

"Gram!" Nolan gets off of the couch, and goes into the kitchen. He's like an energizer bunny, always moving.

"He's really adorable, Santana." Rachel takes out some of her books.

"Thank you, he's my world." I say to her.

"Look, about earlier today, I'm sorry. I didn't know about this, and I know you didn't want anybody to know." She takes out a pack of cookies.

"You're the only one who knows, I don't want anybody in Glee to find out because they'll judge me. Especially Puck." I roll my eyes.

"Puck can't judge anyone, he's a dad himself. He got Quinn pregnant." She says.

"Really? I thought Quinn was gay, she was dating Jessica wasn't she?" I asked.

"That's what we all thought, but I guess not." Rachel shrugs munching on her cookie.

"Mama!" Nolan comes running in at full speed with something white on his mouth. I instantly know it's ice cream.

"Mom! Did you give him some ice cream?" I call out from the living room.

"He tricked me, I'm the victim in this Santana." I hear her say.

"Come here baby." I hold my arms out for him, he runs into my arms.

"Cream." He claps happily.

"Yeah, but you know not to have any before dinner." I wipe his mouth off. Nolan wiggles himself out of my arms and goes into Rachel's bag. "Nolan Everett Lopez!" I scowl at him.

"Look mama." He holds up a turkey sandwich.

"Baby, that's Rachel's food." I say taking it out of his hands. He starts to tear up and runs into the kitchen.

"Gram! Mama, twook turkey wich." He cries out. He can't say took or sandwich right just yet so he says twook and wich instead.

"Santana!" My mom yells coming into the living room.

"Mom, it's Rachel's food." I say handing it to Rachel.

"He can have it, I brought some snacks for us remember silly?" She giggles at me.

"Oh, true love." My mom gushes again.

"Wich." Nolan reaches for it.

"Say please baby." I say to him.

"Pwease wich." He smiles showing off his teeth.

"Here you go little man." Rachel unwraps it and hands it to him.

"Tank you." He eats it happily.

"You're welcome." Rachel winks at him.

"I'm so calling your father." My mom dials my dad's number. "Honey, guess what?" She walks back into the kitchen with Nolan.

"She's so embarrassing." I groan.

"I like your mom, she's funny as hell." Rachel laughs.

"Yeah, she is." I say as we start our project. Rachel decided to stay for dinner, she and my mom talked about a lot of stuff. Nolan, bonded with Rachel all night. I smile as I see my mother and son interact with Rachel, maybe I should give her shot.

…..

Rachel's POV

After last night, I woke up with a smile on my face. Santana and I bonded, I enjoyed it so much. I walk into Glee and I see Santana sitting beside Brittany talking with her. I go over to her, and tap her shoulder.

"Hi Rachel." She greets with a smile.

"Hi San, hey Britt." I wave at the blonde.

"Hi Rachie." She gets up and gives me a hug. She sits back down and colors in this cat book. I sit down beside Santana who's taking out this music sheet.

"So, uh how's everything after last night?" I asked her taking out my ipod.

"Great, and thank you, it was so much fun." She smiles, oh that beautiful smile.

"I'm glad, did your dad come home?" I asked, I know she was waiting on him.

"No, I don't know when." She says sadly. All of a sudden some military soliders come in. All of stand up looking scared especially Puck.

"Santana." I hear a deep voice call her out.

"Papi!" She runs up and hugs him tightly.

"That's my girl." He smiles with a tear falling, now that's a real man.

"Dad, this are my friends." She starts to introduce us all. He walks up to me, and I step back.

"You're Rachel right?" He asked standing in front of me. This man is built up man.

"U-uh. Yep." I nod at him.

"Maria told me everything last night." He smiles.

"Oh." I start to shake a little bit.

"I'm Pablo Lopez." He holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Rachel Berry Sir." I shake his hand.

"Nice grip you got." He says.

"He's so fucking hot!" Kurt says out loudly. Everyone turns to look at him in shock. Santana's dad chuckles and says thank you for the compliment.

"Kurt!" Mercedes hits his arm hard.

"Ow! What he is? If I wasn't 17." Kurt says blushing.

"Kurt, stop begging." Sugar says laughing at our friend who's fanning himself. I laugh a little bit because Santana is glaring at him.

"Hi, Mr. Lopez." Puck speaks up. I see Pablo glare at him, I think he's hella mad at Puck right now, for some reason.

"Shut it boy! I don't want you to speak to me! You were supposed to protect her you coward!" Pablo spits trying to attack Puck, his friends holds him back.

"Dad, it's okay, please calm down." Santana begs with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm just upset." He says straightening out his outfit.

"It's okay." Santana nods.

"Mr. Lopez I'm glad you're home." Brittany says to him.

"Thank you Brittany." He goes over and hugs the girl. "So, Ice cream after school honey?" He asks Santana.

"Sure, I would love that." She smiles.

"Alright, see you later. Good-bye." He says as he leaves. I look over at Santana who's laughing at Puck who's grumbling. Something had to happen with those two and I hope Santana tells me one day. It was the last class and I was on my way home until something catches my eye. My eyes widen.

"You've got to fucking kidding me!" I say stopping the car.

End of this chapter. Who loves Santana's mom? Lol. Nolan is adorable, and he bonded with Rachel quick. Santana will be going off the deep end next chapter. Who did Rachel see? Sweet Lady Kisses.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait.

Rachel's POV

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I say stopping the car. I get out and peek over my hood and I see my mother drinking with some guy. I really want to storm over there and cause a problem, but I see that he has a gun. My mom looks up at me with wide eyes, the man looks up at me as well, and I get back into my car and drive home. As soon as I get home, I noticed that the door is halfway open, I push the door open a little bit, and I walk further until I see a man on my couch watching television. My leg hits the stool next to the couch.

"Shit." I say. He looks over at me and charges at me, I move over making in miss me. I try to run up the steps, but he grabs my ankle hard keeping me from going up. He drags me down making my head hit each step.

"Hello Rachel." He sends a punch to my face. I scratch his eyes making him scream. I try to get up, but he climbs on top of me punching me over and over until I'm almost passed out, I don't. He kicks me in my ribs and hits me everywhere he could. I kick his balls making him fall down to the floor, I decided to get some punched and kicks in myself. I have to get upstairs, so I look over and I pick up a vase and smash it over his head making him fall out cold onto my floor. I take out my cellphone and call 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" I hear a cop lady ask me.

"Yeah, there's a man here in my house and I don't know who he is and I'm scared." I say to her, to be honest I really am.

"Okay, I'm on my way." She hangs up and I hear him groan. I run upstairs the way that I could, I go in and lock my door pushing my dresser in front of it. I hear banging on my door.

"Open the door Rachel!" I hear him say, I close my eyes hope he'll go away, this must be someone who's been after my mother. I hear banging on my door, and I move over to the window about to climb out of it until I hear.

"Rachel? It's Officer Morgan." I hear her say from the other side of the door. I walk over to the door, and move the dresser over. I open the door and the police are standing in the hallway with the bad guy handcuffed on the ground.

"Hi." I say in a scared voice.

"Are you okay?" She asked me placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I will be. I don't even know who this man is." I say stepping over him walk downstairs. I go into my kitchen, pour me some water. I pour the Officer some coffee.

"How's your jaw?" She asked getting some ice out of my freezer and wrapping it up in a towel.

"It's okay. My body hurts though." I say putting the ice on it.

"We've been looking for this man." She tells me sipping on her coffee.

"Who is he?" I asked wanting to know.

"Kevin Soles. He's been breaking into people's houses attacking girls after school. We've been trying to catch this guy for some time now." She says.

"Why me? How does he know my name?" I asked.

"Your mom, we've seen her around town with him. We didn't think that she would send him here. Something's going on with her and Kevin." She stands up and puts the cup into the sink.

"Thanks." I say to her.

"Anytime." She hands me her card.

"I'm going over a friend's house. I can't be here." I say.

"That's fine. I'll some of my friends walk you over." She smiles and leads me out of my house. We all walk over Santana's house. Her dad is in the military so I decided to go over there. Also, I want to see Santana and Nolan again. I knock on Santana's door waiting for her to answer.

…..

Santana's POV

I'm up in my room feeding Nolan until I hear a knock. Who could that be? I pick up Nolan and walk downstairs, I open the door and it's Rachel standing at my door all beat up with some cops. Okay, what the fuck?

"Rachel? What's going on?" I asked looking at the cops who's guarding her.

"I got attacked." She says weakly.

"Come in." I open the door for her to come in. She lays down on my couch relaxing. I look over at a male cop whose eye googling me.

"Do you have an eye problem Sinbad?!" I glare at him with a disgusted look.

"Sorry." He clears his throat and looks away. I turn to look at Rachel, who's sleeping. I go into the kitchen and tag a rag and wet it. I put it on Rachel's head along with some ice. I raise up her shirt and see that she has bruises forming. I began to do first aid on her. After I'm finished I place the stuff back into the kitchen. When I come back into the living room, I look back and see that he's looking at me again.

"Can I help you?!" I yell waking Rachel up.

"You look familiar, do I know you?" He asked walking up to me.

"No! Who the fuck are you?! I asked stepping back with Nolan in my arms.

"I'm Chris Nelson." He says holding his hand out. No! This is Rick's brother, this cannot be happening.

Nolan wiggles out of my grip, I put him down on the floor. Nolan walks over to his area and picks up his toy. Nolan throws it at the cop hitting him right dead in the face.

"Son of a bitch!" He holds his face in pain.

"No!" Nolan runs over hits his leg.

"Nolan!" I run over and pull him away from the Chris. Chris pushes me on the ground making me fall onto my elbow. "Fuck!" I hold my arm. I see Rachel get up and punch the Chris in the face, oh fuck. He takes out his gun, but he gets tackled by my father.

"What the hell are you doing?!" My father asked in anger.

"Fuck off man!" Chris tries to get out of my dad's grip.

"What is going on here?!" I see that female officer.

"He attacked my daughter and Rachel." My father pulls him up and pushes him out of the house.

"Let's go Chris!" The cop lady pushes him away. She turns back, and says. "I'm so sorry, he's new." She says.

"What?" I asked in fear.

"Santana, what's wrong?" Rachel asked me.

"That's Rick's brother." I say about to cry. My father's eyes widen.

"Are you kidding me?!" My father screeches.

"Mr. Lopez I didn't know about it. He just came in today." The cop lady says.

"Look, you keep them away from my house. Rick has done enough, they better not come near my house or Santana again." My father says.

"I promise." She leaves. I look up and see Chris smiling evilly at me doing the cut throat gesture letting me know I'm dead. I slam my door shut in anger. He's going to send Rick after me. I run up the steps and plop down onto my bed. I begin to cry, how could this happen? I can't be here if Rick comes back into town.

"San?" I feel my bed dip, I look up and see Rachel look at me with a sad look.

"I have to leave." I say sobbing. Rachel scoots closer to me wrapping her arms around me.

"You're not going to leave, tell me." She lifts my face up with her finger.

"It's hard to tell the story Rachel, it's like I'm reliving it." I say wiping my tears away.

"Hey, I'm going to be here, and you can stop whenever you want to San. You can't keep this in babe." She says. Her eyes widen at the term of endearment.

"Babe?" I raise a brow at her.

"Uh…It slipped, but uh before you tell me, can I ask you something?" She asked nervously.

"Sure." I nod at her.

"Will you Santana Lopez go out on a date with me?" Rachel asked looking at me.

"Rachel…" I trail off.

End of this chapter. I know I mean lol. How cute is Nolan, Rachel and Pablo protecting Santana? Rachel and her mom will have a huge argument next chapter. Rachel's dads will be back. Rachel's cousin will make her first appearance next chapter. So, Rick has a brother and he will be back and Rick will show up soon. What will Santana to Rachel? Santana will tell Rachel about her rape. Till next time. Do you guys want this story next or a different one? Also, do you guys want another pezberry story if so let me know and give me a summary.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Santana's POV

"Santana will you go out on a date with me?" Rachel asked with hope into her voice.

"Yeah, I would love to." I smile and hug her. Nolan comes running into my room naked with water dripping from his body.

"Nolan Everett Lopez!" I yell.

"Bubbles." He pops some of the bubbles that are on his body. I pick him up taking him back into the bathroom.

"Santana, where's Nolan?" I hear my mom ask me.

"We're in the bathroom." I say rinsing Nolan off.

"I thought I told you to stay little man." My mom says sternly.

"Sowwy." He says sadly. After I finish bathing Nolan I dry him off and slip on his clothes.

"You're going to take a nap young man." I tell him picking him up and taking him into my room.

"Ray!" He reaches out to Rachel.

"Hey little man." Rachel takes him and he lays his head onto her shoulder.

"This is shocking, he's usually so mean towards people." I say sitting back down on my bed.

"He must have good trusting motives." She says rocking him.

"I guess so." I tell her watching her put Nolan to sleep. Nolan sticks his thumb into his mouth, I pull it out and replace it with a pacifier. Nolan is passed out on Rachel's shoulder, Rachel puts him into his crib.

"Wow that was fast." She comes back over and sits beside me.

"Yeah it was." I nod as I feel her hand linking with mines. She's just staring at me. "What?" I giggle.

"Nothing, you're beautiful that's all." She gushes.

"Thank you." I blush. We look into each other's eyes until.

FLASH

"That's for the photo album." My mom says.

"Mom." I hiss lowly not wanting to wake up Nolan.

"I'm showing your father." My mom rushes downstairs.

"She's so annoying sometimes." I groan.

"At least she loves you though." Rachel says kindly.

"Yeah, she does." I nod agreeing with her.

"Uh, I gotta go. School tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow night?" She asked.

"That sounds great." I smile.

"Good. See you then." She waves goodbye and leaves.

"Hmm. I got a date with Berry. Nice." I go over and hop onto my computer.

….

Rachel's POV

I walk into the cafeteria looking for Santana, I spot her sitting with Quinn. I walk over to them.

"Hey San." I greet.

"Hey Rach, take a seat." She says taking a bite out of her salad.

"Okay." I sit down and began to eat.

"So where are you taking me tonight?" She smiles innocently.

"Not telling you." I say laughing.

"You two are going on a date?" Quinn says in disgust.

"Yeah problem? I can date whoever the fuck I want." Santana spits harshly. Quinn can't judge nobody on dating.

"Should I go?" I asked about to stand up.

"Come with me." Santana grabs her food.

"Okay." I take my food as well and she leads me out to the courtyard. Wow, it's actually nice.

"Some peace and quiet." She says looking at me.

"Still not telling you." I bite into my apple.

"Rach." She whines.

"Nope." I say smiling as I pop the p.

"You're so mean." She crosses her arms.

"Am not." I take one of my apple slices and feed it too her.

"Hmm." She sucks on my finger. Oh hell, I get hard super quick.

"W-why did you do that?" I gulp.

"Hmm, I love apples." She winks at me.

"How's Nolan?" I asked sipping on my drink.

"Good. He asked about you this morning." She says.

"Really?" I smile because he's the cutest little boy ever.

"Yep. Hey come over. He wants to see you again, and we need to finish out project anyway." She tells me throwing her trash away.

"Sure. I could give you a ride home." I suggested.

"Cool." She nods. I finish my food and throw my trash away. We walk back into the building and got ready for Glee. Glee didn't run long at all, Will's mom got sick so we got to leave early. Santana and I hopped into my car much to Quinn's dismay and we headed over to her house. I pulled up and we see 4 cars in her drive way. We get out and head inside of her house. I see her dad talking to some army men.

"Hey girls." Pablo greets us.

"Hey pop. What's going on?" Santana asked.

"Oh, we're setting up cameras in the house. We need to make sure that you, your mom, and Nolan stays safe. I also told your mom where she could find weapons at just in case." He says handing Santana a remote.

"What's that?" I look at the remote.

"That remote controls the camera's inside and outside of the house. Santana, Rick's brother is crazy. I had one of my friends put him away for a while until we move." Pablo says putting a hand onto her shoulder.

"When?" Santana panics.

"Not now baby. After you graduate." Pablo replies softly.

"Oh, sounds good. Where's Nolan?" Santana asked. We hear footsteps.

"Mama! Ray!" Nolan comes running at us in full speed. He hugs onto Santana's leg.

"Hey baby." She picks him up and balances him.

"Hey Nolan." I say smiling at him.

"Hi Ray." He waves at me with a smile.

"So, what's going on tonight girls?" Pablo asked as he takes Nolan.

"Date night." I say holding Santana's hand.

"Oh, let's talk Rachel." Pablo says.

"Dad!" Santana shrieks.

"I just want to talk to her, I'm not going to shoot her Santana." He kisses Santana's forehead.

"Okay, I'll go help mom." She walks into the kitchen. Pablo opens the door, and we head outside.

"Now Rachel, I know you care about my daughter, but if you hurt her, I will send you to a place you'll hate and will never be found at." He says sternly.

"I would never hurt Santana, I've been crushing on her for years." I say truthfully, because it's true.

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page." He pats my shoulder, and we walk back into the house.

"You didn't threaten her did you dad?" She comes over and wraps her arms around my waist.

"Uh, maybe a little." He says stretching his head.

"Pop, why did you that?" Santana whines.

"It's cool San, hey I gotta head home. I got to go pick out something for tonight." I say to her.

"Okay, but look hot." She says.

"I will, you're already beautiful, so I'll know you'll wear something sexy." I wink at her.

"Bye Rachel!" I hear Santana's mom say from the kitchen.

"See ya." I head out of the house and head over to George's suits.

…..

Santana's POV

It's 7:25, and Rachel will be here in 5 minutes. I put the finishing touches on my make-up. I went very light and natural. I have my hair in curls. I'm wearing a silver dress with silver heels. I hope I look okay, I haven't dated in a while. Not since that Rick thing, I need to get Nolan out of town. I hear the door, and I grab my purse and head downstairs. I see Rachel in this nice black suit. Damn.

"Hello beautiful." She greets me handing me some pink roses.

"Hi. You look hot." I say smiling at her.

"You look stunning Santana, I'm glad that we're going out." Rachel says.

"Picture time." My mom says in a happy voice.

"Okay." I nod. I got to stand beside Rachel who wraps her arm around my waist. My mom takes the picture. Nolan comes running in.

"Mama." He hugs my leg.

"Yes mijo?" I pick him up.

"Pwetty." He kisses my jaw.

"Thank you baby." I say to him.

"Ray! Pwetty too." He reaches out for her.

"Thank you Nolan." She takes him high-fives him. Rachel hands him to my mom, she pulls out some cash. "Here you are." She gives them at least 500 bucks.

"What's this for?" My mom asked with wide eyes.

"That's for dinner Paisley's and to go see spongebob on ice." She also hand them some tickets.

"Rachel, you didn't have to do this." My mom says.

"I did, I know Nolan likes spongebob. Also, I know some people at Paisley's so enjoy tonight. I'll the limo waiting." She says.

"Thank you." My mom hugs Rachel. "Now shoo, go have fun." My mom says.

"Okay, bye." I kiss my mom's and Nolan's cheeks and leave with Rachel. Rachel opens the door for me, and she hops in and drives. We ended up downtown, where it was kind of busy. Rachel pulls into this parking lot where some valet's were waiting.

"Hi Rachel girl." This gay guy greets.

"Hey Dan." She greets.

"Oh girl, who's this sexy girl?" He waves at me.

"I'm Santana." I wave back at him.

"Nice to meet you. You have good taste. Go ahead and park I'll tell Paula to get things ready." He tells Rachel.

"Cool, thanks Dan." Rachel gives him a tip.

"Shit Rachel, I'm so going to buy me that new Dolce and Gabbana outfit tomorrow." He gushes walking over to the stand. Rachel parks the car, and comes over to my side to help me out. She takes up to this elevator and it's nice on the inside. We get off on the 5th floor and it's this really nice restaurant. There's soft jazz music playing.

"Wow." I say in amazement.

"Best place in Lima." She says.

"Rachel." We turn to see this lady who's in her 40's.

"Hey mom." Rachel hugs the lady. Mom?

"She's your mom?" I say frowning.

"Well, she raised me all my life." Rachel says softly.

"Oh." I nod understanding.

"You must me Santana. I'm Paula." She greets me.

"Nice to meet you. You told her about me?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, I told her that I had a date with a very beautiful girl." She links out hands together.

"Let me show you to your seats." Paula walks to this back room and we follow. She opens the door and it's so beautiful. The food is already there freshly cooked, there's candle lights, this man was playing the harp, and it has this fish tank with cute fishes swimming around it.

"This is so beautiful." I say about to cry, no one has ever done this for me before.

"Honey, Rachel helped us build this. Beside I'll do anything for her. You two have fun." Paula says leaving us.

"Come on let's sit." Rachel guides me over to our table.

"Try it, it's good." She says.

"Okay." I pick up my fork and start to eat. My taste buds just hand an orgasm. This is so fucking good.

"How is it?" Rachel asked as she sips her water.

"The best. Wow." I say.

"So, uh how's cheerleading going?" She asks taking a bite out of her food.

"Okay, Sue got us training super hard." I tell cutting up my chicken.

"You guys are awesome Santana." She gushes.

"Thank you Rachel." I eat some more of my food. "How was the baby shower?" I asked.

"Good, Charlotte is excited." She says.

"That's awesome, uh I have to tell you something." I put my fork down.

"What's wrong?" She panics.

"You know uh, I'm going to be going away for a while. You know because of the Rick thing." I say softly.

"Hey look at me, Santana what he did to you, was hurtful. Rick's crazy, I don't know why they even let him into the school. I'm so sorry that he raped you. If I was there, I would've killed him." She tells me with tears forming.

"Why are you crying?" I asked wiping her tears away.

"I've been in love with you for a long time, and Rick raped the woman that I love and I'm pissed about it. I've been bullied all my life and I never thought that I would be on a date with you Santana. You're amazing, and you have a beautiful son who warms my heart." She says sniffing.

"Wow Rachel, I'm sorry for what I did. I love that I'm here with you right now. You make me so happy, and Nolan loves you. He asks about you all the time. You protected me against Rick's brother. You're special, and that's something that I'm going to love Rach." I scoot over closer to her.

"That means a lot Santana." Rachel stands up and holds out her hand. I grab it and we began to slow dance.

"I'm glad you asked me out." I whisper.

"Me too." She looks right into my eyes and kisses me softly. I moan softly when she sticks her tongue into my mouth. I pull her closer wanting to get all of my kisses in. She pulls away, and she has one of the biggest grins on her face.

"Fuck." I giggle. We laugh and we danced a little more until it was time for us to go home. After we said good-bye to everyone, we headed back to my house. I open the doors to my house and I see that everyone might be sleep.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Rachel asks.

"Yep." I nod kissing her again, tonight has been wonderful. This was the best date ever.

"I'll pick you up in the morning. Goodnight San." She says.

"Night." I wave at her. Rachel leaves and I watched her pull out of my parking lot. I head upstairs and I take a quick shower. I walk into my room and I see that Nolan is not in my room, my parents must have him. I change and head into bed. I cut off my light and was about to go to sleep until I heard a creaking sound. I jump up and grab my knife my dad gave me out of the drawer. I cut my light on and check everywhere in my room and the bathroom, but nothing. I cut my light off again, but I see a shadow from outside. The lock from my balcony door is rattling. I get up and grab the bat beside it waiting for this asshole to come in. The door opens and I swing knocking the person out making them fall with a loud thud. I cut on my light and see a male figure. No, please don't be Rick. I rip the mask off.

"No!" I scream.

End of this chapter. Who's in Santana's room? A lot more to come, I work on Quinn's chapter for the list. I'll update more of my stories when I can. Anymore Quinntana, or Pezberry or Brittana stories? If so let me know. Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Santana's POV

"No!" I scream looking down at Rick's figure. How did he get out? I hear my door getting kicked open and it's my dad. He looks down at Rick and growls.

"Get out of here Santana." My dad says packing me a bag.

"But papi…" I try to talk to him.

"Baby, you have to go." He hands me my bag. I nod and slip on my shoes. I see my mom walking out of her room with Nolan.

"Santana what's going on?" My mom asked rocking a sleeping Nolan.

"Rick is in my room." I sob.

"What? Take him and head over to Rachel's house." My mom says handing me her keys.

"What about his clothes and stuff?" I asked.

"Tell Rachel to go to the store Santana so Nolan can have diapers and food. He ran out." She tells me handing me some cash and a bag with Nolan's clothes in it.

"Mami how did he get out?" I sniff.

"I don't know baby, but let us take care of this. The police are coming and you don't need to be here." She place a kiss on my forehead. I nod and head out of the house. I put Nolan in his carseat and head over to Rachel's house. I pull up at her house 5 minutes later. I grab mine and Nolan's bag. I pick him up and knock on Rachel's door.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" She asks in concern looking out behind me.

"Rachel." I sob.

"Baby, what's going on?" She takes Nolan and pulls me into the house locking it.

"Rick, was in my room." I sob into her shoulder.

"Calm down San. Let's go up to my room." She takes my hand and take me upstairs. She walks in and places Nolan in her bed and tucks him in.

"He was outside." I start to shake, I'm so scared right now.

"You can stay here. I'm already building a crib for Nolan anyway." She pulls me into another room.

"Rachel…." I look around the room, it's blue with clouds and Angels on the walls. I see a lot of toys and clothes. Rachel even got a baby cabinet in the room for his food.

"I did this just in case you guys came over." She blushes.

"Rachel, you didn't have to do this." I wipe the tears from my eyes, I look up at her with a smile on my face.

"I wanted too, and I really love Nolan Santana. He's so sweet and he has the most beautiful mom in the whole world." She pulls me closer to her.

"Thank you." I lay my head on her shoulder.

"Anything for my babies." She wraps her arms around me, I feel so safe with her.

"Let's head to bed." She shuts off the lights and picks me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I giggle.

"Taking my girl to bed." She kisses me quickly. She lays me down beside Nolan and takes off her shorts. Good Heavens! She's packing. I just stare at her junk for a minute.

"Santana." She snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" I look up at her, she's wearing her little smirk on her face.

"San, you were staring?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Whatever Rachel." I giggle laying down. She climbs on top of me, she just looks into my eyes.

"You're so beautiful, I'm glad I met you." She places a kiss on my cheek.

"Me too. I'm so grateful for you." I kiss her pulling her closer to me.

"Hmm." She moans into our loving kiss.

"You've been so good to us Rachel." I whisper against her lips.

"You're my world Santana and we haven't even be dating that long, but you and Nolan make smile." She stroke my cheek.

"You make us smile." I kiss her again, I'm falling in love with Rachel each day. Wow, I'm starting to love this feeling. After our make-out we head to bed for the next day.

…..

Rachel's POV

Santana and I make it too school after letting my dad watch over Nolan. They met Santana this morning and fell in love with her and Nolan right on the spot. My dad LeRoy works at a hospital so he's going to take Nolan there for daycare. Santana and I walk into school hand in hand and we see people whispering to each other, but that didn't stop Santana from ranting in Spanish at them. I walk her to her locker, so she could get her books out.

"So babe, where do you want me to take you and Nolan?" I asked her leaning against her locker admiring her beauty.

"Wherever. It's fine as long as we get away." She shuts her locker turning to kiss me. I pull away with a smile.

"Baby look at me." I pull her closer to my body.

"I'm scared Rachel. What if Nolan was in the room last night and Rick saw him?" She starts to cry, but I stop her.

"He's not. That's why I'm taking you and Nolan away Santana. You're so strong sticking through this baby. I know I'm not Nolan's mom, but he's like my son too and I love him Santana, and no one is going to hurt him. Especially Rick, I would hurt Rick before he touches you ever again." I explain to my girlfriend.

"Rick could kill you Rachel." She says quietly.

"I'm not going down without a fight. You know that I love you Santana, and I always have. I know it's early in our relationship to say those three words, but I do. I love you Santana. You're the strongest person I've ever met and you're my first girlfriend and I want you to be my first when we get intimate." I tell her locking our fingers together.

"You're so sweet, I love that I'm your first Rachel. Just thank you for helping through this and for loving us. For loving me." She smiles with tears forming. I wrap my arm around her waist softly. I really love Santana, I will stop Rick from hurting her and Nolan.

"Always a pleasure my love." I kiss her lips and we started to walk to class. We see Puck walking towards us all beat up. What in the hell?

"Hey." He groans in pain.

"Puck? What happened to your face?" Santana asked examining his face.

"I got attacked last night on my way home. Somebody jumped me." Puck hisses.

"Puck, can I take a look?" I asked him, my dad is a doctor and he's taught me some things.

"Sure Berry." He walks into an empty classroom. I run to the nurse's office quickly and grab a first aid kit. I go back in and see that he's holding his ribs.

"Puck, take off your shirt." I say placing the first aid kit on the desk.

"Alright." Puck winces in pain as he stands up and takes his shirt off. Our eyes widen, Puck needs to go to the hospital.

"Puck! You have internal bleeding." Santana says looking at his wounds.

"I didn't know. I thought it was just pain from being jumped last night." He says holding his sides.

"Puck, you need to go to the hospital mate." I say to him. His wounds are nasty.

"Rachel, I can't afford the hospital. I have insurance and all, but you know Quinn is having my baby." He grunts sitting down.

"Puck, go for me." Santana says sadly.

"Okay, after school." He stands up.

"No, now. I'll take you." I take my keys out of my pocket.

"Rachel, coach said if I missed anymore classes, I'm going to be kicked off the team." He cries.

"Woah, don't cry Puck." I say wiping his face.

"But…" He tries to speak.

"Puck, you know you could die from internal bleeding if it doesn't get treated in time. We have to go." I tell him.

"I'll call Sue and ask her if she can tell Coach Ken that we're taking Puck to the hospital." Santana pulls out her phone and calls Sue going outside of the classroom.

"Why are you doing this?" Puck asked looking at me.

"Puck, Santana cares about you. I don't what happened that night at your party, but she's my girl Puck, and I have to protect her and if that means helping you then I will. Did you know about this?" I asked him.

"I found out when I was over her house. I was using the bathroom, and I saw a pregnancy test in the garbage. This was my fault, I was so fucking busy talking to the guys and flirting with Quinn, I should've been upstairs beating Rick's ass! He raped her Rachel, and I didn't even hear it." He cries.

"Puck…" I feel bad about this.

"I didn't hear her scream, or say stop. I didn't hear anything, the party was too loud." He cries harder.

"Puck, calm down mate. I know you wanted to protect Santana, but help me take her away." I rub his back.

"She hates me Rachel." Puck wipes his tears.

"I don't hate you." We look up to see Santana standing there.

"How much did you hear?" He asked.

"All of it." She closes the door.

"Santana, this is my fault." Puck says.

"Puck, I love you, I do. I'm not making you the bad guy in this. Yes, you were supposed to protect me, but Rick was going to hurt you." She says.

"So?! Let him! You're my family Santana. You're my flesh and blood, and I let this happen." Puck says angrily.

"You're related?" I raise a brow.

"Yeah, he's my brother. We've kept this a secret for years, we didn't want anybody to know about our relationship." Santana says walking over to us.

"Good to know. So your dad is still pissed at him?" I asked looking at Santana.

"Yeah, but I told him. He's going to go easy on Puck from now on." She says.

"Your dad hates me Santana." Puck says.

"No, your dad drilled that shit into your head Puck. My dad did a lot for you. He was pissed because of what happen. Puck, I want you in Nolan's life." Santana says.

"Really?" Puck smiles.

"Yes, but you have to protect me Puck. I'm scared right now." Santana looks over at me.

"You have to tell him." I say.

"Tell me what?" Puck looks at the both of us.

"Rick, was in my room last night." Santana says.

"That's it! I'm gonna kill him!" Puck stands up.

"Sit down." I push him back down before he hurts himself even more.

"What did coach say?" He asked trying to calm down.

"She said you're good. Come on." Santana says helping me get him. We walk out to my car and we see Brittany and Quinn walking up. Quinn and Brittany rushes over to us.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked looking at Puck's body.

"He got jumped last night." I say putting Puck into my car.

"By who?" Brittany asked.

"I think it was Rick. It had to be." Santana starts to shake.

"Here, just relax babe." I help her into the car.

"Rachel, why is Rick back?" Quinn asks me.

"Quinn, there's a lot that you don't know. It's up to Santana and Puck to tell you guys." I tell the both of them.

"Keep me updated Rachel, I can't have anything happen to my baby daddy." Quinn kisses Puck's head.

"Keep my child safe Quinn. I'm not going to be a deadbeat." Puck says going to sleep.

"Keep him safe please." Quinn tells me.

"I will." I nod at her.

"Call me San." Brittany says hugging her.

"I will Britt." Santana nods. Brittany and Quinn head back into school, I drive off to the hospital.

…..

Unknown's POV

Puck is lucky I didn't kill his ass last night, I look on as Rachel drive's away. Santana acts like I don't know about Nolan, Rachel act like she doesn't know that I know that Shelby is her mother. I will get Nolan and take him far away from Santana, but I will kill Rachel Berry, for taking the love of my life away from me. I hop into my car and follow Rachel.

….

End of this chapter. Aww how cute are Rachel and Santana? They really do love each other. Puck is Santana's brother and that will be explained. Pablo and Marie will have some shocking news for Santana. So who jumped Puck? Quinn and Brittany will be getting closer next chapter as well. Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Santana's POV

We walk into the hospital hoping Dr. Flamer can see Puck, he was my doctor who delivered Nolan. He's such a sweet man, anyway I need to make sure Puck is okay, and that he doesn't have a concussion or a severe damage to his brain. On our way here, we picked up Nolan. He's been sleeping for a while though. Dr. Flamer comes up and smiles at me.

"Hey San." He hugs me softly.

"Hi, Puck needs help." I say taking him over to my brother.

"What happened?" He asked checking Puck's heartbeat. Puck takes deep breaths.

"I got jumped last night. I have internal bleeding." Puck raises his shirt up and shows Dr. Flamer his injuries.

"We're going to need to get you to surgery." Dr. Flamer helps Puck up.

"Puck do you want me to call mom?" I asked my brother.

"Yeah, you can go home and get some rest. Go lay Nolan down." He ruffles Nolan's hair and kisses my cheek.

"You sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He smiles at me chuckling a little bit, but winces because of his bruises.

"Will he be okay, after the Surgery?" Rachel asked in concern.

"Yes, you guys got him here in time." Dr. Flamer said nodding at us. Puck smiles a little bit.

"Here Puck." I had him a plane ticket.

"Cool, I'll stay in the house since I'm injured. Even though I wanted to go on a rollercoaster." Puck Pouts.

"We're staying for a week right?" I turn to look at Rachel.

"Yeah, we're all caught up on our work. I told our teachers we had an emergency. So, they said just print out work off and bring it back when we're back." She explains.

"You rock Berry." Puck holds his hand up for a high-five.

"Thanks. Go get better." She high-fives him.

"I will. Make sure you guys call mom and Quinn." Puck says.

"Sure thing." Rachel nods.

"See ya San." He kisses my head and hugs Rachel. He kisses Nolan's head and walks into the back with Dr. Flamer.

"He's going to be okay. Puck is tough." She rubs my back softly.

"You're right, let's go." I pick up my purse, and leave the hospital with Rachel. I sent a text to my mom, and told her where Puck was. She told me she was on her way there, and she was going to stay with him. I look back at Nolan who's sleeping peacefully in his car seat. I have to get my son out of here. I also sent Quinn a text as well. Rachel pulls up to her house and helps us out of the car. She picks up Nolan while I grab his bag and mine. Rachel unlocks the door to her house and we head in. We greet her dads and head upstairs. Rachel lays Nolan down in his crib, I go to sit on her bed and sigh.

"You okay sweetie?" She asked coming over to sit beside me. I look up at her with tears. Tomorrow is the day, and I'm ready to move the fuck out of Lima.

"No, tomorrow is the day." I feel my hand going numb, everytime I think about my rape the harder my life gets.

"I'm taking you too Indiana, my aunt lives up there near Holiday World. We need to have some fun." She tells me.

"Really?" I look up at her with teary eyes, Rachel cares about us so much.

"San, I'm not letting you stay here in Lima, while Rick is out. We'll pack our bags tonight and we'll head out in the morning. Puck is coming too. I want you to smile baby." She strokes my cheek with her soft hands, I lean into my girlfriends touch.

"Thank you Rachel." I lean over and give her a very sweet kiss on the lips. Hmm, those lips. I can't get enough of them.

"Always baby." She winks at me and stands up taking off her shirt.

"Uh…" I look at her abs, and holy motherfucking shit. Rachel has that v-cut, I'm not even gonna lie, I'm getting hot at this point, and those jeans are making her cock look so good.

"San…." Rachel snaps her fingers.

"Yeah?" I snap out of my daze.

"You can touch my abs if you want too." She says laughing at me.

"Okay." I reach up and touch her hard abs, good Lord take me away. I pull Rachel on top of me and kiss her. We're really getting into our hot make-out until a knock on the door breaks us apart. Rachel gets up and opens her door.

"I just wanted to say goodnight ladies." LeRoy said smirking at us.

"Night daddy." Rachel glaring at LeRoy.

"Night girls." LeRoy heads into his room and closes the door. Rachel closes her door back and pulls out a suitcase.

"Need help?" I asked standing up.

"Sure. We can put our clothes in together." Rachel opens her drawers and pulls out some of her clothes. I pick up these Deadpool Boxers.

"Uh..." I chuckle because Deadpool is holding his thumb up and he has a thinking cloud that says "I'm ready to bang."

"My cousin Charlotte bought me those. She loves Marvel." Rachel laughs.

"They're cute." I put her boxers back into the suitcase. I pack down some of my stuff along with Rachel's. After we're done packing we lay down on her bed.

"You okay love?" Rachel starts to stroke my hair, I cuddle more into her body and sigh.

"Yeah, I'm just ready to leave." I start to play with her necklace.

"I know, we're going to have a lot of fun tomorrow." She kisses my head, and stands up.

"Where are you going?" I asked sitting up on her bed.

"To take a shower." She walks into her bathroom, I get up and I follow her. I see her taking off her clothes.

"Wow." I say looking down at her dick, can you say 9 inches if not 10.

"San." She covers herself up.

"Hey, I was looking." I move her hands away from her crotch. It's fucking big, I want to suck it so bad, but I'll wait until we have our time.

"Let's just shower." She blushes turning the water on.

"I got a view of your ass too." I smack Rachel's ass.

"San, stop." She whines getting into the shower.

"I can't." I giggle taking my clothes off and getting myself.

"Hey you." She kisses me softly.

"Hey." I mumble against her lips, her soft lips. It feels so good being with her, she loves me and Nolan. My parents love her as well. This is everything I've ever wanted in life was for someone to swoop me off of my feet and love me, and that's what I got.

"You okay?" She looks at me with worried.

"Yeah." I kiss her again sticking my tongue into her mouth.

"Hmm." She pulls me closer to her body, and I feel her hard on my wet core.

"Oh my god." I moan when Rachel runs her cock through my folds. A little teasing and humping is not gonna hurt our relationship.

"Wow, you're really wet babe." She rubs the head on my clit.

"Fuck baby." I moan into her neck, she needs to stop teasing me.

"I really want to stick it in, but I'll wait for you." She stops and pulls back to look at me.

"Are we moving too fast, you know doing this?" I asked, because I don't want her to think I don't want to have sex.

"Santana, we're just being human. We don't have to have sex if you don't wat too yet. I know this weekend is about getting away from Rick and having fun. I don't want to pressure you baby. I mean if you're ready then, I'll be careful and mindful of your needs." Rachel kisses my cheek.

"Really?" My voice cracks, she's so fucking sweet.

"Really. Don't cry babe." She hugs me and rocks me back and forth.

"I've never been loved like this." I tell her hiding my face into the crook of her neck as the hot water hits out bodies.

"Well, I'm glad it's me then." She washes me off and the water feels so good on my body, but her hands makes it better. I do the same for her and it's about time for us to get out. We dry off and we go back into her room and change.

"So, is everything ready for tomorrow?" I asked her getting into bed.

"Yeah, all we have to do is catch the plane and we're off." She gets into bed as well and clicks off the lights. I reach over and turn the monitor on just in case Nolan wakes up. Rachel wraps her arm around my stomach and we fall asleep.

…..

Rachel's POV

We're all getting ready to head to the airport to go to Indiana, this morning I made a call to Santana's dad. I really need to talk to him after that beating I've gotten from Kevin Soles. I need to know where this guy came from and if he's allied with Rick and Chris. I hear a knock on my door, I go over to open and it's Pablo and Maria with their bags in their hands.

"Come on in." I step aside and let them in.

"Your house is beautiful Rachel." Mrs. Lopez says smiling at me.

"Thank you. Are you guy's hungry? There's breakfast in the kitchen." I say closing the door and locking.

"Sure, that sounds awesome." Pablo says nodding.

"Here we are." I walk into the kitchen and show them around.

"Rachel, thanks for inviting us." Marie says sitting down while putting her plate on the table.

"Sure, I really didn't want to leave you guys here." I sit down as well.

"Rachel, we can't thank you enough for taking care of Santana and Nolan. She's been through a lot with Rick, and for the past two years, she's been crying and stressed out. You've been a big help, you and your fathers." Pablo holds his hand out for a shake.

"It's my pleasure Pablo. I love your daughter and grandson so much. I just want this to be easy for Santana. My dad's raised me, but this other woman named Paula raised me as well, when my fathers were going through hard times. I know what it's like to have it hard. My real mom bailed out on me." I shake his hand.

"I'm so sorry Rachel." Marie stands up to hug me.

"Thank you." I hug back.

"Kevin Soles, that name rings a bell for some reason." Pablo says as he pours syrup on his pancakes.

"He looks like Rick and Chris. I think he's their half-brother." I say pouring me some coffee.

"I'll check into that. What time does our plane leave?" Pablo asked.

"At 9:30. We still have an hour." I say. We hear footsteps coming down the steps. Santana walks in with her bag on her shoulder and Nolan in her arms. I stand up and take the bag.

"Hi pop, Hi mom." Santana greets them kissing their cheeks.

"Hi Grammy, Hi pop-pop." Nolan waves at them.

"Hi babies." Marie stands up and washes her plate off.

"Has anyone called Puck?" Santana asked handing Nolan to Marie.

"Yeah, Quinn is going to drop him off at the airport." Marie said playing with Nolan.

"I'm just ready to get out of here for a while." Santana said coming over to sit next to me.

"Well, this mini vacation is about you and Nolan, you both needed this." I place my hand on hers.

"Thank you. Where are your dads?" Santana asked me.

"Oh, they left earlier this morning. They wanted to get there to make sure everything is okay. My aunt called them last night, and she wanted them to come early." I tell her.

"Cool, I'm excited." Santana smiles.

"Same. I haven't been to Holiday World in a while." I say. I hear Santana's phone chime. She stands up and the chair falls onto the floor.

"What's wrong?" Pablo asked with worried eyes. Santana doesn't say anything.

"Baby, what's going on?" I place a hand onto her shoulder.

"Rachel…." She sobs.

….

End of this chapter. I wanted to thank you guys for waiting for me while I grieved. I'm feeling better a little bit. What did Santana's text say? How was that little tease? They will have sex soon. Everyone will finally meet Rachel's Aunt next chapter. Till next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rachel's POV

"Rachel…." Santana sobs. I get up and hug my girlfriend.

"Baby, what's going on?" I asked pulling back looking at her. I need to know what's wrong with my girlfriend.

"They're letting Rick out." She says as she starts to panic.

"Babe, don't panic. Look, let's just go. I think if we get out of here, Rick won't know anything." I suggest.

"Good idea." Pablo picks up the bags and heads to my garage. We both put the bags into the car. I strap in Nolan in his car seat. I make sure Santana is okay.

"You alright babe?" I asked her. Santana is scared out of her mind.

"I will be. I just want to get out of here." She says sniffing.

"We will babe." I lock up everything in my house. I cut on the security system setting to where if someone breaks in the police will be here. I double check to make sure we have everything. I head back out to the garage getting into the car. Pablo drives us to the airport. We take all of our things out of the car. Santana grabs her purse and Nolan. Pablo and I grabbed the bags.

We walk in and we see Quinn and Brittany with Puck waiting for us.

"Hey guys." I greet walking up to them.

"Hey." Brittany stands up hugging me then she hugs Santana.

"You guys ready?" Pablo asked us.

"Yeah, we got a private jet." I tell them. I see Marvin walking over to us.

"Hi Miss Berry." He greets me with his English accent.

"Hey Marvin. Thanks for taking us away." I tell him nicely. This is a very nice man.

"Sure thing. Everyone ready?" He asked us.

"Yep." Marie nods at him.

"Call us when you land." Quinn said as she and Brittany were about to leave.

"Where the hell are you two going?" I chuckle at the two blondes.

"We thought it was you guys." Quinn said frowns with a confused face. I want them to go with us.

"No way." I hold up two more tickets.

"Rachel they're coming too?" Santana asked me with a smile.

"They're family too San. Come on." I hand them both their tickets.

"Thanks Rachie." Brittany squeals with excitement.

"You're welcome Britt." I smile at her.

"Cool, I have my baby mama with me." Puck said wrapping his arm around Quinn.

"We don't have any clothes." Quinn said leaning into Puck.

"Don't worry about that. We're going shopping. So let's go and have fun." I say. We all head out to my private jet. We get onto the plane and there's food waiting for us.

"Wow." Marie said in amazement.

"I hope you guys like it." I tell them handing some champagne to Marie and Pablo.

"Rachel, we can't thank you enough for this." Pablo pats my shoulder.

"Whatever makes my girl happy." I kiss Santana's cheek smiling at her.

"Everyone strap in." Marvin said over the intercom.

We all strap into our seats. Nolan is playing with his Spiderman and Batman toys. I smile at him because he puts a smile on my face. I look over and see that Santana is looking at Nolan with a smile on her face. I know this must be hard for her. I can't imagine what she's going through. I love this girl with everything. We all fall asleep on the plane to kill time.

….

Santana's POV

I feel someone shaking me awake. I groan. "Hmm?" I whine with my eyes still closed. I hear Rachel chuckle.

"Come on sleepy head, we're here." She said.

"Okay." I stand up stretching. I look down to see Nolan already to go with his backpack on. I pick him up heading off of the plane.

"Hi everyone." I see LeRoy waving at us. We all walk over to him to Hiram.

"Hey dads. We're all ready." Rachel said putting our bags into the truck.

"Good. Let's go. Your aunt is excited." Hiram gets into the driver's seat. I get in the back with Rachel. Hiram takes us to this rich ass neighborhood. I can't believe the houses that I'm seeing. They're fucking huge. He pulls into this drive way that has 2 Bentley's in the garage. We all get out staring at the huge house. We all walk in taking in all of this awesomeness.

"Rachel!" I hear this woman run up to my girlfriend. I see Rachel smiling at her aunt.

"Hi aunt Lisa." Rachel said hugging her aunt.

"You've grown up so much. Who is this beautiful girl?" She asked looking at me.

"This is my girlfriend Santana and her son Nolan." Rachel introduces us.

"My god you're very beautiful." She hugs me.

"Thank you. So are you." I hug back. "These are my parents Pablo and Marie. My brother Puck, my best friends Brittany and Quinn." I say introducing them.

"Welcome. I'm so glad you guys can make it. I have enough room. You guys can make yourself comfortable. I'll make us lunch." Lisa said nicely.

"Can I help?" My mother asked her.

"Sure. I would love to get to know all of you." Lisa smiles. My mom and Lisa both walk into the kitchen. Rachel and I walk upstairs to one of the guest rooms. It's beautiful. Her aunt didn't have to do all of this.

"What do you think?" She asked putting our bags by the bed.

"This is wonderful." I say putting Nolan down. He runs out yelling pop-pop.

"How are you feeling right now?" She asked pulling me into her.

"Amazing. Did you tell your aunt Lisa anything?" I asked her snuggling into her.

"I just told her that you were in trouble. I didn't tell her everything unless I asked your permission." Rachel kisses my head.

"Thank you Rachel. I love you so much." I kiss her softly.

"Hmm." She wraps her arms around my body. Rachel starts to grind into me, I moan into her mouth.

"Wait. Oh my god." I say chuckling as I step back. We don't need have sex right here with the door open.

"Sorry." She blushes.

"It's fine baby. I think we should talk about when we should though." I tell Rachel.

"Okay, maybe we should. How about we go out tomorrow night? Just us three?" She asked lacing our hands together.

"That sounds amazing. I would love that. Thanks for loving Nolan." I say to her.

"No problem." She smiles at me. I love Rachel so much.

"Let's head downstairs. I'm starving." I pull Rachel out of the room. We head down the stairs. We see everyone in the kitchen. They all look at us.

"You two weren't making me some grandbabies were you?" My mom asked smirking at the both of us.

"Mom!" I hide my face in Rachel's neck.

"No ma'am. That would be rude while everyone is in the house." Rachel rubs my back.

"So Santana, what do you want to be after school?" Lisa asked me. I look up at her.

"Well, I really want to be a singer or an actress. I love doing both." I say sitting down beside Puck.

"That's great. I love singing myself." Lisa said sipping on some tea.

"Really? What kinds of music you like?" Puck asked.

"Honey anything. I really love singing soul music. I like pop and the blues." Lisa said.

"Wow, we really don't do the blues when we're in Glee club." Quinn said playing with Nolan.

"I think that you guys should. Take it back a bit." Lisa tells us.

"We should." I nod in agreement.

"Do you dance?" Brittany asked with that sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh yes honey. I can throw down for a 42-year-old." Lisa giggles.

"Cool. I love dancing. What type of dance styles you like?" The blonde asked.

"Any type of dance. Actually my daughter Charlotte loves to dance too." Lisa said.

"This is so awesome." Brittany said with excitement. This is why I love Brittany.

"Where is Charlotte?" Rachel asked.

"She's with Kent." Lisa shakes her head. I hear Rachel growl.

"She's with him?" Rachel spits.

"Rachel, are you okay?" My father asked my girlfriend.

"Aunt Lisa. Why is she with him?" Rachel asked getting angry.

"She's grown Rachel. I've tried to keep her away from him." Lisa said sadly.

"Who's Kent?" Puck asked Rachel. Rachel sighs running her hand through her hair.

"Kent, is her ex-boyfriend. He's the one who got her pregntna.t He cheats on her with all of her friends. I came up here one summer and saw him fucking her friend Kelly. I told her, and they broke up, but I didn't know they were still speaking with each other until she told me that she was pregnant." Rachel explains.

"Wow, he's not beating her is he?" My dad asked.

"I hope not." Rachel said.

"How about we all go out and get some food so we can grill out?" Lisa asked.

"That sounds good." LeRoy said standing up.

"I can make some collards." Quinn said happily. Let me tell you, Quinn can cook some soul food. I don't know who taught her, but she can throw down. I think Mercedes did.

"I'll make chess pie." I say standing up.

"What about us?" Puck motions between him and Rachel.

"Go get the food. We're going to need a lot." My mom said.

"Nolan you want anything?" Rachel asked him.

"Gummies." He claps. "Mommy can I go with Rachel?" He asked me with a pout.

"Go have fun." I say kissing his head.

"Come on Rachel. Uncle Pucky come on!" He runs out of the kitchen.

"We're coming." Puck said using his crutches to catch up to Nolan.

"I'll be back babe." Rachel pecks my lips grabbing her keys leaving with Puck and Nolan.

"Are you sure you two weren't making me some grandbabies?" My mother asked me.

"Mom no!" I whine in embarrassment.

"I've never seen Rachel like this before." Lisa tells me.

"Really? I'm glad to be here for her. I love Rachel so much." I smile.

"I'm glad you do. Let's start to cook." Lisa said.

"Okay." I was about to help, but I get a text. I unlock my phone and gasp.

" _I will find you Santana." -Unknown._

"Oh my god. I have to tell Rachel and my father." I say to myself.

End of this chapter? Who texted Santana? Rick or Chris? PezBerry date next chapter. Till next time.


End file.
